


Coffee.

by lucifvgous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ADHD, Canon Autistic Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Original trans male character - Freeform, Scenecore has ADHD, Scenecore has Autism, Scenecore is a Demon, Sleep Deprivation, Trans Male Character, can be read as platonic, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: Scenecore drinks coffee at Four AM. Lucifer isn't tolerating any of it.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!/Scenecore
Kudos: 26





	Coffee.

pour in the packet...

half hot water, half milk... two tablespoons of sugar.

steam rises up from the cup and tickles the young demon’s face softly, the sweet scent of coffee surrounding him.

He brings the warm cup to his lips to take a sip-

"Coffee? At four in the morning?"

Scenecore nearly drops the cup as he sputters, getting the coffee everywhere...

Aw man, it's gonna get sticky.

Scenecore exhales softly and places his cup down before turning to face he who so rudely interrupted.

"Yes. And what about it?"

Lucifer lets out a small, tired laugh. At first he absolutely hated the boy for the way he constantly challenged him. He wasn't used to anyone opposing him, let alone a young demon that could be so easily killed. After a while he found it endearing, to have someone with a strong enough will to even attempt to stand their ground. It was a nice change of pace.

"What about it? You need rest. I will not tolerate you sleeping during class."

"Lucifer, It's four in the fucking morning. I'm sitting here in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt trying to enjoy a cup of coffee. Don't talk to me about tolerance or whatever."

He laughs again. This time, Lucifer moves to take the seat across from Scenecore. He's still wearing his normal clothes.

"You couldn't have at least settled for herbal tea? decaf?"

The young demon simply cocks his head at Lucifer. Psh.

"You're one to talk-"

Scenecore guzzles down the entire cup of coffee. Might as well get it over with if his enjoyment has already been ruined.

"- you're still in your day clothes."

He stands from his seat to clean up, Lucifer’s eyes fixed on him, carefully watching every move.

"Unlike you, I can survive without sleep. You're still young. Isn't sleep deprivation detrimental to your development?"

Scenecore scoffs at him. Is he really going to do this? now?

"I see no problem. It's not like there's much left to develop anyways. I've gotta say though... No wonder your skin is atrocious."

If he's really going to lecture the poor boy on his sleep schedule, Scenecore might as well take a jab at him.

"Don't go all Asmodeus on me. My skin is fine. You, on the other hand-"

Scenecore can feel Lucifer walking towards him, and suddenly, he no longer feels the floor underneath himself.

Lucifer is carrying him.

"I know it seems like it but you're not done growing. You're like, what? Seventeen? That's a long way from being fully developed. You shouldn't be drinking caffeine either way. You've already got enough stimulants in your system as is."

Scenecore simply pouts and shoves his face into Lucifer’s shoulder. No point in arguing now when he’s quite literally at his mercy. For all he knows, Lucifer could string him up to hang from the ceiling like Mammon for doing this.

"If you thought you would be off the hook because you thought you were alone, then you're wrong. You're sleeping in my room tonight, I'm not having you staying up any longer."

Lucifer takes hold of Scenecore’s necklace before guiding the silicon chewing piece to the young demon’s lips. Scenecore can't say no to that... It's one of his major comfort items. He obediently takes it into his mouth and Lucifer lets out a low chuckle, petting him as a form of praise.

Ah. No wonder the brothers call him "pup"

He’s quite literally their puppy.

Lucifer sets Scenecore down on his bed and tucks him in before taking his place at the desk with stacks of papers piled high. He takes one more glance at Scenecore before a gentle smile graces his lips.

"Goodnight, Scenecore."


End file.
